


When a bird sings

by mrsseizetheday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Injury, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsseizetheday/pseuds/mrsseizetheday
Summary: Sirius goes into hiding and while he tries to find a place for him and Buckbeak to stay you took matters into your own hand – without knowing it.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 17





	When a bird sings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a writing challenge on Tumblr. The prompts are in bold.

The wings of the magical creature moved in a slow pace and Sirius felt the need to close his eyes as the wind was hitting him. They needed to find shelter soon as he had to gather his thoughts and needed to make a plan. It was also very cold at night and the wind wasn’t helping. He would have liked to fly further and get more room between him and his death sentence.

He saw a forest not far away and managed to get the hippogriff to land there. His hands felt numb when he grabbed the string that was around the animal's neck and his body shook when they landed. Buckbeak bend his knees so his passenger could get off his back and after Sirius stood on his own feet again, he patted his neck in thanks and turned around to take a look if they were alone.

When he declared it safe, he led the hippogriff towards a group of trees and sat down next to it. He needed to make a plan soon, but the constant noise of his stomach was distracting him and obviously also the creature who nudged him with its beak. “Okay, okay. I’ll try if I can manage to get us something to eat. We’ll see how to go from there then,” he said to Buckbeak before he pulled the string about the nearest tree and transformed into his animal form. The animal didn’t seem to be bothered by it and so Sirius made his way into the direction of a house he had seen.

He had actually decided against going to that house and had managed to get a rabbit on his way. He would better be safe than risk exposing him and Buckbeak had to search for his own food then. When he came back to the place where he was sure he had left Buckbeak he couldn’t see the hippogriff. He saw footprints on the floor from the animal and a human.

He decided his food could wait as his only way of transportation wasn’t there anymore. He needed to get that animal back! It was easy to follow the footprints and he was surprised that they led him towards the house he had spotted before they had landed. It took him a while to get there, but what he saw then he couldn’t have imagined. 

The light of the day that just started to begin showed him aviaries over aviaries. He wasn’t quite sure what animals were in there but when he started to get closer to get a closer look he noticed that they were the home of birds. Birds who didn’t like dogs and started to make a lot of noise! He tried to get away, but you must have been close as you just walked around the corner and spotted him. He stood still and stared at you while you stared at him. The hippogriff he had been missing just followed you and walked further until he stood between the human and the dog.

“Oh, do you two know each other?” you asked and looked amused. The hippogriff made a few steps towards the massive dog and you were sure the two would leave then. But instead the bigger animal nudged the black dog and walked back towards you. You patted him and he pulled something from your pocket which disappeared soon. “Well I guess I can also take you in,” you sighed and pulled two stripes of meat from your pocket and threw one at each animal. While the hippogriff didn’t waste any time to swallow it the dog was more hesitant.

You sat down into the grass and ignored the birds crying around you. You threw another piece of meat – this time not as far as the other one and soon the dog was in front of you. “Is it okay if I touch you?” you asked and held your hand in front of you, so the dog could decide if he would come closer or not. “I don’t think you’re a wild animal, but I also don’t see a collar. I guess I can take you inside, but your friend has to stay outside.” You turned towards the hippogriff when you stood up. “I already showed you the stable.” You patted his hindquarters and walked towards your house. The dog didn’t seem to know if it should follow you or his friend. He chose the second option and you disappeared behind the wooden door.

The next time you left your house was to feed your birds and make sure they were all okay. After you did just that you walked to the stable to check on your two new arrivals. You couldn’t see the dog and the hippogriff looked sleepily at you. With a frown on your face you walked towards your door to see it wasn’t completely closed and that the dog you were searching for just chewed on some ham you had left on the counter.

“Oh no, you’re not supposed to eat this. This will hurt your stomach I think,” you said while quickly walking towards the dog, but he got always out of your reach until you stopped the little tag game “I guess I can’t change a thing now,” you said and when the dog realised you weren’t chasing it anymore, he got by your side and you patted his head. 

Since this occurrence the dog stayed at your side. At night he even snuck into your bed. In the beginning you were mad but you couldn’t complain about the extra heater. The only time he didn’t follow you were to the bathroom and when you checked in with your birds. They started making so much noise when he came to closely but after some time they got used to him waiting in front of the aviaries.

It was almost the start of the day when you woke up. A little piece of sunshine lit your place and when you started to open your eyes you had to stop yourself from screaming out loud. You tried to grab your wand as quickly as possible from your bedside table and when you grabbed it you kicked the person at the end of your bed. Instead of the black dog laid there a man. A very disturbing looking man. You kicked him again, harder this time. “Who are you and why are you in my bed?” you asked loudly. Actually you were surprised how calm you were.

“I don’t want to repeat myself, if you don’t answer me I’ll hex you,” you threatened the person who looked totally confused. He held a hand out in front of him and looked confused at his digits.

“Oh shit, you’re the dog, aren’t you?” you then asked horrified. Instead of answering the man just nodded. You jumped out of the bed so you could put some room between the two of you. “Who are you and why are you here?” you asked again.

The man coughed slightly a few times until he answered you. “I’m going to tell you the story, but you have to promise me that you’ll listen to the end. I don’t have a wand on me and I’ll stay on the other side of the house. You clearly have the upper hand here and I mean you no harm.” He raised his hands in surrender and you thought about it a few moments before you accepted. 

It wasn’t a short story and it took some time until Sirius came to the part where he ended up in your garden. “So, you spent 12 years in Azkaban even though you were innocent? What will you do now?”

“I haven’t really decided to be honest. I... would you mind if I stay here a few days? I can sleep in the stable with Buckbeak. But if you want to, I’ll be on my way this second. But I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t mention our little encounter.”

“Oh, don’t be daft. What about you can use my bathroom, take a shower and I’ll see if I can find some fresh clothes for you to wear. And in the meantime I’ll make us something to eat. I’ll think about what we’re going to do then.”

Sirius hadn’t imagined that you would let him stay a minute longer in your house but he accepted your offer gratefully. He decided to even expand your offer and took a bath instead. Just when he wanted to step out of his pants you knocked on the door. “I have some stuff here for you and some towels and a fresh washing cloth,” he heard your voice through the door and opened it. You couldn’t help yourself to stare at his naked chest which was covered in tattoos, but what stood out mostly were his rips. He was starved that much was clearly visible.

“Take as much time as you need,” you told him again before you left him and started preparing a breakfast. He did take his time and when he came out of the steamy room he couldn’t help a slight grin that stretched over his face. “Thanks for the clothes and ugh it’s nice to smell like a rose for a chance.”

You couldn’t help yourself and you had to let out a light lough before you told him he should finally take a seat at the table and dig in. “Well, you can help me feed the birds if you stay here,” you said after an awkward silence. When he didn’t respond right away you looked up into his eyes.

“You don’t want me to go?” he asked shocked. You told him that he could stay for a while until he figured something out. When he had finished his breakfast both of you walked towards the little shed that was behind your house to get the food for the birds. It did surprise you that you weren’t as nervous as you should have been with someone who was on the run. 

The both of you feed all the birds. They were a lot of them: Parots, toucans, cockatoos, hummingbirds, gold-necked cassowary's and many more. You were able to get the climate every species needed and charm the aviaries. But even with magic it did take a long time for you to finish tending to them all so you were grateful for some help.

A few days later you came back from a shopping trip to get some necessary things like food and some clothes for Sirius which would fit him better. You also brought him some soap so he wouldn’t have to smell like roses all the time, although he said he liked it. You were also able to get a tooth repairing kit, but weren’t quite sure how to deliver it without offending Sirius. But for that you had to find him first. You checked the stable with the hippogriff first, but the animal was alone. After some time you heard the voice of the person you were searching for.

“Sirius is the best,” you could hear clearly when you stood in front of a cage. “Sirius is the best, say it. I heard you were smart. Say it: Sirius is the best.” You had to chuckle. Did Sirius try to teach the parrots to speak? And of course, this was what he wanted them to say.

“Doesn’t seem like they agree with you,” you finally said to make him realise he wasn’t alone anymore.

“Just give them some time to get to know me and in no time they will chant it from everywhere.” He turned around you and walked towards you while he repeated “Sirius is the best!” over and over again. 

“I brough you some things and I did get a grab on the Daily Prophet. It wasn’t easy and it’s a little dirty and from yesterday, but I thought you’d like to read it,” you said when the both of you were walking towards your little house. “I haven’t been able to take a look at it, but feel free to do so while I unpack the bags.”

“Thank you, darling,” he said and walked towards the kitchen table where the newspaper was before he took a seat. You didn’t comment on the nickname as you pulled out item after item. “Ugh, I have actually bought you something,” you said when you reached the repairing cream.

He took a look at it. “I must be a sight for sore eyes, if you would have just seen me in my youth.”

“I brought it because I noticed you were in pain while eating. You’ve been imprisoned for twelve years, of course that leaves its marks. But that’s what I’m here for, I care about you. And speaking of which I kind of feel bad for making you sleep in the stable, so I bought a spare bed. We could place it in front of the fire if you want.”

“Well, I try this,” Sirius said quickly and grabbed the crème from the table and walked towards the bathroom where he closed the door behind him. While you stood there and asked yourself what you did wrong and if you’ve overstepped anything he asked himself how he could get so lucky. When was the last time that someone had cared about him as you have? His eyes got glossy and he blinked a few times to make the tears go away.

Suddenly you noticed a white owl sitting on your open window. “Huh, post?” you asked while you walked towards the bird and tried to get the letter, but the owl picked at your hands and spread its wings while it hobbled more to the right. “How am I supposed to read it, if you don’t give it to me?” you asked and tried to get the letter a second time. But the owl seemed to get more aggressive until you thought of something. “Is it for Sirius?” you asked and the owl seemed to understand the name and let out a quiet hoot.

“Okay, I won’t try to get it from you anymore. However, Sirius is in the bathroom right now. You can have some water and some crumbs if you’d like.” You pointed at a perch that was next to your door. It seemed like the owl was contemplating and just made her way over there when you stepped away. It was still eying you while taking a sip of water. 

You knocked on the bathroom door. “Are you okay in there?” you finally asked.

“I..,” you heard him coughing slightly, “I need a wand to make it work.” He opened the door.

You hadn’t thought about this. “Oh, do you want to take mine or should I do it for you?” It was a big step for you to hand over your wand and you weren’t sure if it was a wise decision, but Sirius looked actually embarrassed and asked if he could use yours, so you gave it to him and waited again. When he left the bathroom and smiled at you, you noticed that he didn’t only repair his teeth he also gave his hair a trim. He looked actually a lot better so you couldn’t help yourself but to smile brightly at him.

“There’s an owl for you. I’m afraid she isn’t a fan of mine tough.” You pointed towards the perch with your head.

“A bird who doesn’t like you?” he asked confused, but made his way over to the owl which gave him the letter without hesitation. “It’s from my godson,” he said before he opened the letter greedily and read the written words.

“I’ll give you some privacy,” you said and squeezed his skinny shoulders when you walked past him and let him read the letter in silence. You walked towards the stable where Buckbeak greeted you and pushed his head against your shoulder until you patted him. You stayed for a while until you saw a white bird flying past the stable and walked back towards your house. 

To your surprise Sirius was chopping some vegetables. When he noticed your confused glace, he explained that he was preparing dinner. You decided to help him and together you prepared a meal. 

When he started chopping onions he let out a laugh and you asked him what caused him to laugh. “When I went to Hogwarts someone mispronounced my name and called me Sirius Onion Black and my friends found it so funny. When I came to my bedroom that night an onion laid on my pillow. When I opened my drawer the next day: onions. When I searched for a quill: onions in my bag. They even went as far and asked McGonagall if we could use onions for our transfiguration class. And when I bought a bag of chocolate at Honeydukes the little shits turned it into a bag of onions.”

“Sounds like you had a lot of fun.” You shoved the chopped pieces of bell pepper in the bowl and grabbed the next one. 

“We really had,” he said sentimentally.

“Well maybe you could write your friend. What was his name? Remus? And in the meantime, you can tell me about the stuff you did, I bet you got into a lot of trouble.” That did the trick and your evening was filled with lots of laughter and after dinner you sat together in front of the fire and talked for a long time.

The two of you grew closer and closer. Both of you got comfortable around each other and you got into your own rhythm. Sirius helped you with the birds and you couldn’t help but to notice that his favourites were the parrots. He still tried to teach them sentences, so when you couldn’t find him on a sunny afternoon you thought you’d find him there. 

You actually found him with a Resplendent Quetzal in his hand before you realised what he did. He threw the bird in the air and he took a few swings before he got higher and higher until you couldn’t see him anymore.

You felt a rage building inside of you. **“Who the hell do you think you are?”** you exploded.

He turned around and started talking. **“Well-“**

“ **That was rhetorical** , you idiot. You can’t walk around and free my birds. I took you in, you can live at my house. If someone catches you, I’ll be in so much trouble. And you thank me by setting my birds free?” Your voice broke as you were so angry.

“Look, darling,” he started and took a step towards you, but you took one step back. “Don’t darling me,” you growled.

“I didn’t set it free. It delivers a letter for me,” he said calmly. “I’m so thankful for everything you’ve done for me.”

“And so you sent a bird who isn’t an owl into the world to deliver it? It isn’t trained, he’ll get lost and you risk everything by it.”

“He is the perfect trap, if someone catches him. They think I’m far away. And I put a spell on him, he knows what to do and how to find Harry and his way home.”

“I can’t believe you. You could have asked me. In case you didn’t know I’m pretty mad at you and I don’t really want to talk to you right now,” you said and turned around. “Stupid guy has to be extravagant. Doesn’t think about the risks,” you mumbled on your way to the house.

He gave you your space and actually just came into the house when it was dark outside. “Is it okay, if I come in?” He asked and didn’t move past the entrance. You knew that if you would tell him that you didn’t want him in the house he would stay with the hippogriff. But you didn’t want to make him sleep on anything else as a bed.

“Yeah, I just wanted to go to bed.” You had already changed into your pyjamas. You slipped under the cover and rolled onto your side. Sirius came towards your bed and sat down by your feet.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think it would upset you like that,” he said.

“You could have talked to me. I could have told you that there had been better options. Sirius, why did you just go with it and didn’t even talk to me. I kind of thought we were a team now,” you admitted.

If Sirius had felt bad before, it was nothing to what he felt now. He saw how upset you were. “I’m sorry, I guess I was on my own for so long that I forgot that I have to check up with you. But can you imagine the look on Harry's face when he sees the bird? I feel bad that I can’t be with him, so making him smile makes up for something, right?”

“Why can’t I stay mad at you for long?” you groaned.

“So, you aren’t mad anymore?” On his face was a shit eating grin.

“Only a little bit,” you admitted.

“I can live with that,” he said and stood up, bent forward and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Sleep well.” As if you could sleep after that!

The next day you were woken by clattering sounds from the kitchen. That would have been the downside when you only have one big room and a roommate. As soon as Sirius saw that you were moving and started to wake up he yelled a “Good morning sunshine,” in your direction. You groaned and pulled the blanket over your face. You had been awake for a while last night. “I made you pancakes,” you heard his voice through the thick material. You peeped over the blanket just to get scared by Sirius smile as he was currently standing in front of your bed. Must have overheard the footsteps. “There’s an owl with a letter for you.”

“Did I oversleep?” you asked and finally pulled the blanket away.

“No, I couldn’t really sleep. Breakfast will be ready when you are,” he smiled one last time at you before he walked back towards the kitchen island.

When you sat down at the table you opened the letter. “Is it okay if I’ll leave you alone tonight?” you asked when you finished reading it. You thought there had been a slight frown on his face, but it was soon replaced by a neutral expression.

“No, of course not. I don’t want to keep you from...” he said and hoped you’d finish that sentence.

“Some friends asked me if I want to meet them tonight. I haven’t seen them for a while and I’d really like to meet them. But if you don’t want to be alone I’ll stay. I could see them another time.”

“No, that would be a dick move of me to keep you here. Also I have you every other night, so go out and have some fun,” he winked at you but somehow it didn’t sit right with you. Maybe it was because Sirius couldn’t go out? But if he didn’t tell you what was bothering him you couldn’t do anything about it.

Hours later you walked towards your dresser to pick something out that wasn’t anything you could wear while cleaning and caring for birds. Sirius sat at the couch when you came out of the bedroom. “You look nice,” he complimented you.

“Thank you. Do you need something? I could grab anything for you before I meet them?”

“No, I’m good. Thank you, darling,” his grey eyes met yours and you were tempted to say that you’d stay here. 

“I’ll see you later then.” Before you could think about it you bent forward and kissed his stubbled cheek before you disapparated.

Sirius didn’t know what to do. He went to the hippogriff and took him for a short ride. But he didn’t want to stay away for too long in case you would come home. He wished he could take you out and treat you to how you deserved. He thought you didn’t even realise what you did for him. And he was a right tool for how he had broken your trust the day before. And so he found himself waiting on the couch where he had said goodbye to you, with a book in his hand. But he didn’t have a clue what this book was about as he could only think about you and his glance always wandered towards the clock.

Suddenly he heard something from outside and he stood up to greet you at the door and ask you about you night when he heard a second voice. Intruders? Or did you rat him out? He could make out your voice, but not what you were saying. Did you bring someone with you?

“No, thank you. Thats okay, I can make the rest by myself. My new _dog_ isn’t so fond of strangers,” he could make out your voice more clearly now. He decided to trust you and got back into his animagus form.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’ll bring you inside, get you a little ice for your ankle and then I’ll leave you alone. I don’t care if its untidy or anything, I won’t even look. But I don’t want you to fall and injure yourself further, okay. I’ll be gone just after I dropped you off.” Sirius could make out a male voice. And did that voice say you got injured? The door opened and he could make you out and a guy who had your arm around his shoulder and his arm around your waist.

Sirius was at your side in an instant while the stranger and you hobbled towards the bed. When you sat down Sirius pressed his snout against your leg. “I’m okay, Si....Padfoot,” you said while you patted his head and scratched behind his ear as you knew the spot he liked as a dog.

“Oh, you really have a dog,” the guy said and wanted to pet Sirius but the black dog only snarled at him.

“Sorry, he’s not good with strangers. Told you,” you said apologetic. The guy raised his hands in surrender and told you he would only get some ice for your ankle and take a look before he would be out of your way. While he walked over to the kitchen you took off your shoe and sock. Your foot was already starting to swell.

“Don’t worry, there were some guys fighting in the bar and while I tried to step away, I tripped and twisted my ankle. Nothing happened. I’ll be as good as new tomorrow,” you told Sirius who had put his head back on your legs. 

“Here, put this on and let it on for a while,” the stranger told you while he gave you some ice in a towel. He clearly thought the interaction between you and the dog was strange but he didn’t comment on it. “Do you expect a visitor?” he asked while he looked at the spare bed which was folded and stood near your mantel.

You flinched and Sirius wasn’t sure if it was because of the cold touching the swollen skin or because of the question that had been asked. “I thought you didn’t want to look. But no, a friend stayed for a few nights, some boy trouble. And I just didn’t put it away,” you lied quickly.

“Would you mind letting me borrow it? My nephew will come over tomorrow and this looks way more comfortable than the air bed I have.” There was no way to get out of this now. What should you say? My dog sleeps on it?

“No, feel free to take it with you,” you said.

“Thank you so much. Are you okay or can I do anything else for you? I could come back tomorrow to check in on you?” he offered.

“No, I’m good. Thank you for bringing me home though. I’ll let you know if I’ll need your help, okay?” You smiled at the stranger and he waved at you before he and Sirius bed disappeared. 

Sirius wanted to turn back into his human form but you told him to wait and continued patting him. When you were sure that your friend wouldn’t come back you told him he could change.

“Who was that? And what happened?” he asked as soon as he could talk again.

“This was one of the friends I’ve been meeting. I’ve known him for ages and when I tripped he offered to bring me home and wouldn’t let me go alone. It was actually pretty nice of him.”

“Yeah, nice,” Sirius mumbled.

“I couldn’t really tell him that you’d be waiting for me. So yeah, it was nice of him. It has been also a nice evening until the two guys decided to get rowdy. I forget how nice it is sometimes to see people instead of birds. Oh, that was rude of me,” you grabbed his hand.

“Just because I can’t see all of this, doesn’t mean that you should isolate yourself. And now let me take a look at your ankle.” He gracefully took your foot in his hand. “I could use a healing spell if you’d like. It would still be a little bruised, but you shouldn’t feel anything tomorrow. I'm pretty good at them.” Without a word you held out your wand towards him.

“I’m sorry for giving your bed away,” you mumbled. “I didn’t know how to get out of that one.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll sleep in the stable,” he patted your leg gently when he was done fixing you.

“You can have half of the bed, if you like. It’s big enough for both of us,” you mumbled even quieter and Sirius wasn’t sure if he should give in the temptation of accepting your offer. But he finally did and grabbed your pyjamas and gave them to you while he went to the bathroom and changed there.

When he came back you were already under the covers so he walked to the other side and slipped under them. He could see the moon from this position and a frown fell on his face.

“What’s the matter?” you asked him when you noticed how he was looking.

“It’s a full moon,” he said with his dark voice.

“Oh, are you one of these people who can’t sleep then?” you turned towards him and propped your head on your arm.

“No, it’s not that. But remember when I told you about Remus? I always worry about him. Wondering if he hurts himself or someone else. I think that would him hurt more.”

You made a sound and grabbed his arm intuitively. The moonlight that fell on his face showed his surprised expression. You started to apologise and wanted to retreat your hand but he put his big hand on yours. “No, I’m sorry. It’s just... it’s been so long since someone touched me,” he said quietly and you noticed a hint of longing in it.

“Do you maybe want a hug?” you offered and Sirius nodded. Before you could make a move he had turned around and were suddenly in front of you. His chin rested on your head while his arm snuck around you and pulled you against him. “Wow, that was fast,” you chuckled.

“I can also go slow,” he said with a smirk and you were too stunned to come up with a quick reply. “This actually feels nice,” he said after a while.

“It does,” you agreed before a yawn escaped your mouth. You felt Sirius fingers drawing patterns on your back and after a while you fell asleep in his arm.

Sirius was awake before you again. You walked towards the bathroom and noticed that your foot wasn’t causing you trouble. When you came back you prepared tea and took both mugs outside where Sirius was already busy with bird food. “Did you sleep well?” you asked when you reached him and held out a mug for him to take.

When he looked at you and smiled it was as if the breath was knocked out of you. “I did. What about you? How’s your ankle?” He took a sip of the mug.

“All good,” you stammered. You weren’t really sure what was happening, but seeing Sirius so... domestic and smiling at you like that did things to you. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked as if he could read your thoughts. You nodded and he let out a light lough. “Is it okay, if I kiss you?” he asked. And if you thought you didn’t have any air in your lungs before it was nothing to what you were feeling right now. Your eyes opened in surprise, although you didn’t know why you were surprised. Isn’t this what you had hoped for?

“Yes,” you said and nodded your head. Sirius bent forward and his lips touched yours. He tasted like the tea he had just taken a sip of and his hand found its way towards your neck. You stayed for a moment like that both of you content with the position you were in. When you opened your eyes you noticed that a bird was heading towards you. 

Sirius turned around to see what has caused your shocked expression when he saw the bird he had bewitched himself with a letter on his leg. The bird landed gracefully on the wheel barrow that still stood next to you.

“I can’t believe he came back!” you said overjoyed, while Sirius was just happy that you were happy. He did have a little bit of doubt that your precious bird came back. You gave Sirius another quick kiss before you picked up your bird and gave the letter to the man next to you before you brought the bird back to his fellow species.

Sirius didn’t know he could have been this happy again. He was glad he had found you and your secluded house. He was actually making progress with the parrots and teaching them a few words. He still sent Harry beautiful birds with letters, but this time he did it with your consent. You also told him which birds would be best for this task.

Until one time a bird came back with a letter from Harry that disturbed him. You knew that something was up when you looked at Sirius face. “What is it, love? Can I help?” you asked him.

“ **I don’t know how to fix this!** ” he said.

“You don’t know how to fix what?” you asked calmly.

Sirius looked up with regret. “I need to go to Harry! I need to keep him save! I have to do it for James. He’s in danger and I don’t think...” Sirius was visible distressed.

“You couldn’t forgive yourself if you stayed here,” you concluded. “Just promise me we talk about it before you leave this minute. Just to make sure we think about everything, okay?”

He nodded and you took his hand to take him with you into your house.

Sirius left that night with Buckbeak. He left with a heavy heart, but he promised you it would have been only a short goodbye. He would come back to you and then he would bring Harry with him so you could meet him. You kissed him until you thought your lips would fall off.

“I have to go now, darling,” he said and pecked your lips again. “I promise to write to you, when I find shelter.”

“I’ll wait for you,” you promised instead and let go of his hand when he mounted the hippogriff.

“Don’t take in strange dogs. And if you really have to, don’t let them sleep in your bed,” he called to you before Buckbeak took off which caused you to laugh. In the background you could hear something and when you walked back you could hear the parrots. “Sirius is the best,” they croaked. You wiped the tears from your face. You would see him again; you were sure of it!


End file.
